


Promesas

by Desaair



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaair/pseuds/Desaair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane nunca ha tenido una vida fácil, desde que sus padres murieron todo iba de mal en peor.</p><p>El instituto era un infierno.</p><p>Y para colmo a conocido al misterioso compañero de su Tía Chloe, las primeras impresiones no son buenas.</p><p>Ella creía que había conocido el infierno en su instituto...</p><p>Pero ¿Que es el infierno sin un Diablo? y ese era Lucifer ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malas impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que subo en la vida, siempre escribo para mi, pero nunca publico nada, así que espero que os guste

Capitulo 1: Malas impresiones.

 

Mi Tia entro por la puerta de entrada cerrándola de un portazo, hice una mueca de disgusto por el tremendo golpe que se escuchó. Mi prima Trixie bajo del taburete de la cocina y fue directamente a abrazar a su madre, quien la recibió agachada y con los brazos abiertos.

\- Hola cariño – Dijo mi Tía dándole un beso en la frente, se levanto, la cogió en brazos y la volvió a dejar en el taburete para que acabara de cenar. Yo dejé el tenedor en el plato y Tía Chloe se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se lo devolví y ella suspiro. 

\- ¿Otra vez ese hombre raro? - Dije divertida he intrigada, Chloe cogió su plato de comida y la puso en el microondas mientras me miraba y asentía, Trix nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviéramos hablando de alguien que conoce.

\- ¿Te refieres a Lucifer? - La niña dijo entusiasmada. Mi Tía suspiro frustrada por que a la niña le gustara aquel sujeto y volvió a asentir con pesadez, yo fruncí el ceño confundida por que Trixie lo conociera. - Es genial Di, lo tienes que conocer, es súper guay – Todo esto lo decía a mil por hora y gesticulando mucho con las manos. - Hasta asustó a Maggie la chica que se metía conmigo. Dejo de hacerlo desde entonces – Dijo acabando, yo la mire con los ojos abiertos. Me miraba como si quisiera que dijera algo.

\- Emm... Vaya Trix, suena genial, ¿tendré que conocerlo? - Dije mirando de soslayo a mi Tía quien dirigía la mirada hacia el techo, Trixie asintió con entusiasta satisfacción a mi respuesta.

Un Cliiiin sonó anunciando que la comida ya estaba calentada, cogió los cubiertos y se sentó en medio de nosotras.

\- No te dejes engañar por esta enana, Es un plasta, hasta a engatusado a la Jefa para que trabaje como mi compañero, lo tendré todos los días pegado a mi cu... a mi espalda – Soltó Chloe reparando que al lado estaba mi prima pequeña. Me tuve que tapar la boca para no reírme, a lo que mi Tía gruñó.

\- Por lo menos ayuda a resolver los casos – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Chloe me asesino con la mirada por que sabia que tenia razón a lo que yo me reí abiertamente.

 

Después de cenar, recogimos la mesa, y yo decidí irme a dormir aun que mañana fuera domingo, tenia un montón de sueño, y ademas había quedado con Elena mi mejor y única amiga para tomarnos algo por ahí. Así que me cambie y abrí la cama, me tumbe y mire la mesita de al lado donde había una foto de mis padres. En estos momentos los echaba tanto de menos... Hacia ya año y medio que fallecieron y los extrañaba como el primer día. Alargué la mano y acaricie la foto, apagué la luz de la mesita y me acomode bien dentro del edredón por que hacia mucho frio... No se cuanto tiempo me costo dormirme, pero lo hice.

 

Me despertó el timbre de casa con un sobresalto, me restregué los ojos con la manga del pijama, mire el reloj 12:30 a.m, y oí los pasos de mi Tía que se dirigían para abrir la puerta principal, también escucha la voz de Chloe y a una voz masculina que no logre identificar, así que no podía ser el ex marido de mi Tía, Dan.

Me levante para ir a la cocina a desayunar y también de paso a ver quien era el extraño quien había perturbado mi sueño. Cosa que podría ver por que la cocina es una de barra no tiene puerta era un espacio abierto y da a la puerta principal de la casa. Las voces estaban discutiendo.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna... – Dijo la voz de mi Tía quien paro al verme llegar. La vi vestida ya con su típica ropa formal de señora mayor había que admitirlo, y a su lado se encontraba un hombre muy alto y tremendamente atractivo con un traje de chaqueta negro... Básicamente si tuviera que describir a este tipo la palabra seria, negro. Pelo negro, ojos negros, traje negro, zapatos negros ¿Tendría algún fetiche raro con el negro?.

Los ojos del extraño brillaron de forma divertida al ponerme la mirada encima, me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Sea lo que sea, este tipo no me trasmitía ninguna seguridad.

\- Buenos días – Dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, abrí la nevera cogí la leche, luego un baso donde puse una cantidad normal de ella, lo puse en el microondas y aproveche el tiempo para coger los cereales y el Nesquik.

\- Si, buenos días a ti también preciosa. Por cierto, bonito pijama – Dijo la voz del tipo desconocido divertida, una voz ronca y a la vez suave casi hipnótica. Baje la vista y vi mi pijama de ositos, inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieron calientes de la vergüenza y antes de contestar mi prima apareció.

\- Lucifeeeeeeeeer – Grito Trix arrojándose a las piernas del pelinegro, “así que este Lord Vader es el tan famoso Lucifer” pensé aun con las mejillas calientes, este levanto las manos como si alguien le estuviera apuntado con una pistola, e intentaba alejarse de Trix.

\- Uooohhh Hola otra vez renacuajo humano – Dijo cogiendo una muñeca de la estantería. - ¿Esto es tuyo verdad? - Trix asintió con la cabeza, lanzó la muñeca al otro lado del comedor. - Venga, ves, cógelo – Su voz sonó como si le estuviera hablando a un perro, yo levante las cejas y mire a mi tía, quien negaba con la cabeza frustrada. - ¿Por que no va? ¿Esto es muy avanzado para ella? - ¿Realmente quería que fuera tras el muñeco como si se tratase de un canino? Igualmente Trix lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero recogió la muñeca.

Resople indignada, y esto hizo que la atención de Lucifer, volviera a mi. No me hacia ninguna gracia la verdad. Sonó el microondas, cogí todo y me senté en la mesa. Mientras me ponía Nesquik a la leche, sentía que Vader me miraba.

\- La detective me a dicho que tenia una sobrina, pero no me a comentado su edad ni su nombre. Cariño ¿como te llamas? - Todo esto lo dijo con un encanto tremendo, tanto que me daba muy mal rollo, tuve que disimular el escalofrió que me vino de repente, pero esto no me impido que lo mirara mal. Solo mi madre y mi tía me podían llamar cariño. El gruñó divertido.

\- Vaya veo que has heredado el mal humor de tu Tía, ¿Pero tus padres no te han enseñado a ser educada? - Dijo intentando ser gracioso. Mi Tía contuvo el aliento, yo apreté los dientes, y no se si fue por el comentario, si por que me acababa de levantar, o si por que siempre me había callado la boca con todo el mundo que necesitaba una buena ostia, pero explote por primera vez en años. Me levante casi tirando el taburete y la leche y fui directamente a el, quedándome a centímetros de su cara aun que tenia que levantar la cabeza por que era muy alto, pero su tamaño ahora mismo me daba exactamente igual no me intimidaba. Levante el dedo indice y le di un golpe suave en el hombro.

\- Dia... - Intento calmarme mi Tía. Pero yo estaba tan absorta en sus ojos negros que pase olímpicamente de ella. El me observaba con un brillo curioso y extraño, supongo que se preguntaba por que había saltado así.

\- Mira prototipo de capullo. Me da igual si vas a ayudar a mi Tía en los casos. Pero ya tengo suficiente con los subnormales de mi instituto como para aguantar a uno mas, así que, Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra, ¿me entiendes? ¿o tu coeficiente intelectual no llega a veinte? - Su cara paso de enfado a una de satisfacción en cuestión de segundos, pero me la pelaba y antes de que contestara me largue a mi cuarto, pero antes de llegar oí la voz de mi Tía.

\- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? Sus padres están muertos – Nada mas oír esto di un portazo a la puerta de mi habitación, me cambie y mire el reloj 13:00 a.m , cogí mi móvil y marque a mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Seeeep? - Se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, yo intente no reírme pero es que su voz sonó tan graciosa que mi mal humor bajo de grados.

\- Soy yo, ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado por la tarde? - Dije intentando sonar seria.

\- Emm... ¿Sii? - Su voz sonó como si no entendiera nada.

\- Pues cambio de planes, levanta el culo gordo que vamos a comer por ahí - Dije cogiendo las llaves y también dinero de la hucha encima de mi escritorio, después me dirigí hacia el baño para echarme colonia.

\- A ver, no me ralles, ¿por que cojones vamos ah... - La interrumpí.

\- Mira Elen, si quieres invito yo. Pero yo aquí con este gilipollas andante no pienso estar ni un segundo mas – Dije yendo hacia la puerta de entrada, donde tendría que ver otra vez al susodicho, no me hacia ni puñetera gracia.

\- Vale, vale, vale tranquila fiera, llámame cuando estés abajo de casa, y me cuentas que ha pasado– Dijo colgando, respire hondo y me mentalice para no dedicarle una mirada de odio a la cosa esta andante, por que no tenia otro nombre, en estos momentos mi foco de odio era exclusivamente para el, y no era una chica partidaria a las discursiones ni que odiara fácilmente, pero este hombre me sacaba de quicio sin ni siquiera intentarlo, Le hable directamente a mi Tía.

\- Me voy a comer con Elen, no se cuando volveré – Dije con un tono de voz neutro. Chloe me miro nerviosa.

\- Vale, pero te tendrás que llevar a Trixi, ha habido un asesinato en un prostíbulo y me han encargado el caso – Su voz sonó suave como intentando calmarme, me encogí de hombro y llame a mi prima, que vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

\- Nos vamos a comer fuera con Elen – Le dije dándole la mano, ella me la cogió y dio unos saltitos alegre, ajena a todo el mal rollo que se respiraba en la casa.

\- Eleeeeeeeeen – Dijo entusiasmada, fui a abrir la puerta y antes de irme oí la voz suave y ronca del tipo.

\- Adiós Diane, y siento lo de antes, no era mi intención ofenderte - Su disculpa sonó sincera, pero a la vez hipnótica como si pensara que lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Apreté la mandíbula por que odiaba mi nombre completo y mas si venia de ese idiota. así que sin contestar salí con mi prima de la casa, no sin antes oír un suspiro de resignación.

\- Esta chica es incluso mas difícil que tu, ¿Viene de familia el que yo no pueda causar ningún efecto en vosotras? -

 

Este Tío era narcisista, pedante, cínico, sarcástico y todas las cosas malas juntas que puedas imaginar. ¿Difícil? Obviamente que lo era pero para el yo seria imposible. Que se pudra en el infierno.


	2. Pequeña debilidad

Capitulo 2: pequeña debilidad 

 

Viernes por la mañana...

3, 2, 1...

El Despertador de mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo apagué de inmediato. Resople disgustada, no me apetencia nada ir al infierno de instituto, pero me mentalice a mi misma que hoy era el ultimo día de la semana y mañana no tendría que ir...

No se como llegue al instituto, estaba como en un estado de embobamiento bastante importante, entre en clase y me senté, en este momento desee que Elen estuviera conmigo y no un curso por delante, una patada a mi silla me hizo despertarme de mi propio mundo “Pff ,no, ya empezamos, ¿no es demasiado pronto?”

\- No me ignores pequeña zorra – Dijo Rick el capitán del equipo de rugby, quien se sentaba detrás de mi, suspire y me gire.

\- ¿Que cojones quieres ahora Rick? - Dije demasiado irritada de que esto se repitiera todos los días y no solo por parte de el, de casi toda la clase, los otros solo observaban sin hacer nada, el se inclino mas cerca de mi y me cogió del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y me atrajo mas cerca de el, para luego llevar la mano a mi cuello y apretar con fuerza, sisee del dolor, me iba a dejar un moratón en el cuello y no lo voy a poder ocultar.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme de esa forma, o el moratón que te deje no va a ser ni la mínima parte de lo que te haré ¿queda claro? - Asentí inmediatamente, joder ¿por que no me podía defender en condiciones?, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos por la humillación y la impotencia, cuando me soltó me gire y me limpie los ojos con rabia...

 

Las clases pasaron lentas y pesadas, con la atenta mirada de Rick sobre mi, intimidandome, por lo menos pude estar un rato con Elen a la hora del descanso, y cuando sonó el timbre de salida suspire aliviada.

Elen y yo nos reunimos a fuera para ir juntas a casa, pero el coche de mi Tía estaba en el estacionamiento, y fuera, en la puerta apoyado fumándose un cigarrillo estaba...

\- Oh, venga ya, no me fastidies, esto tiene que ser una puñetera broma – Dije gruñendo, Elen me miro divertida.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Dijo dirigiendo la mirada donde la mía. - Oh... ¿ese es...? - Yo asentí lentamente. - JO-DER – Dijo casi chillando, yo la mire con una ceja levantada y ella se encogió de hombros. - ¿Que? puede ser un capullo y todo lo que tu quieras, pero esta tremendamente bueno y lo sabes – Suspire, no le podía llevar la contraria, tenia razón, pero mi odio por el no disminuía por que estuviera bueno.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí al coche de mi Tia donde estaba ese sujeto, vi que en el asiento del conductor estaba Chloe, con cara de preocupación. La mirada de Lucifer se puso en mi mientras me acercaba, y sonrió de medio lado un tanto chulesco, cambio el peso sobre su otro pie, y cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca, el tiro el cigarrillo, lo chafo y se arremango las mangas de la camisa del traje.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí? A, ya, claro, yo tenia razón, coeficiente intelectual de veinte ¿no? - Dije parándome en frente de el quien se rio entre dientes, tenia que descargarme con alguien y el era perfecto. Levanto las manos en signo de paz.

\- Wow, si, yo también me alegro de verte - Dijo en un tono divertido.

\- Si, ya, bueno, corta el rollo, no quiero discutir otra vez y tampoco tengo todo el día – Dije abriendo la puerta trasera , quitándome la mochila y poniéndola primero y luego sentarme al lado de esta, cerrando la puerta con la esperanza de cogerle los dedos de las manos “que pena” pensé con malicia cuando no le hice daño.

\- Hola – Solté seca para dirigirme a mi Tía, ella asintió con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño extrañada, estaba preocupada por algo serio la conocía, antes de que me digiera nada, el entro y se sentó en la parte de copiloto. Mi Tía arranco y nos pusimos rumbo a casa.

\- Enserio, tenéis que parar con el mal ambiente y decir lo que estáis pensando – Dijo Lucifer risueño, abriendo la ventanilla, iba a contestarle otra borderia pero Chloe me corto.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa te tengo que pedir un favor importante, y enserio no es necesario que lo hagas, no pasa nada si no aceptas – Comento mi Tía a bocajarro “No entiendo de que cojones esta hablando” pensé frunciendo el ceño todavía mas.

\- Uuuhh que misteriosamente serio suena eso ¿Que sera? - Dijo el Solo-llevo-ropa-negra- andante con voz tétrica sarcásticamente, obviamente el lo sabia. Enserio ¿Lo hacia a posta, o le salia solo ponerme de los nervios?, en vez de un adulto parecía un crio. Resople por enésima vez en el día, vale me estaba convirtiendo en un perro. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el me veía por el retrovisor, con rostro serio, no lo había visto serio nunca, su mirada se dirigía a mi cuello, me lo mire en el espejo retrovisor y vi que lo tenia morado, el hizo una mueca de desprecio, me lo tape con el pelo y desvié la mirada avergonzada. Oí una especie de gruñido... pero no uno normal, si no uno de una rabia incalculable, me estremecí asustada ¿De donde coño venia ese gruñido?.

\- Vale, me estas empezando a dar miedo... Para ya – Dijo mi Tía, yo volví a levantar la cabeza y descubrí que ese gruñido mas animal peligroso que otra cosa provenía de Lucifer. Paró en seco y miro a Chloe con las cejas levantadas. 

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto extrañado, con voz mas ronca de lo normal.

\- Estabas gruñendo como si fueras a atacar a alguien, y me has dado miedo enserio – Respondió mi Tia. El frunció el ceño extrañado y miro por la ventanilla, como reflexionando. Vale este tío esta como una puta cabra, lo peor es que... si alguien hubiera oído ese gruñido, se hubieran cagado en los pantalones.

 

Por suerte antes de que el ambiente se volviera mas sombrío, se paro el coche indicando que habíamos llegado a casa. Mi Tía fue la que se bajo primero y fue a abrir la puerta de casa, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, tuve a Lucifer en la parte trasera del coche, ladeandome la cabeza con una mano y la otra inspeccionando mi cuello, ¿Por que mierdas me estremecí bajo su toque?.

\- ¿Quien cojones te ha echo esto? - Su voz sonó dos octavas mas grave de lo normal. Me mordí el labio por instinto, siempre lo hacia cuando me daba miedo algo, trague saliva.

\- ¿y... y a ti que mierdas te importa? - Dije desviando la mirada, y de repente estaba muy consciente de como su mano en mi cuello estaba acariciando con el pulgar suavemente en círculos la parte dañada. No se por que tuve unas ganas tremendas de gemir... Y no de dolor justamente. Así que le di un manotazo y le mire. - Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme – Dije saliendo por la otra puerta, joder estaba acojonada por lo que había sentido. Nada mas salir con disimulo me apoye en el coche y jadeé, casi me estaba dando un ataque de pánico, tal vez era por que ningún hombre me había tocado de esa manera ¿que acababa de ocurrir?


	3. Trata de blancas

Capitulo 3: Trata de blancas.

 

\- ¿Como? - ¿Estaré oyendo mal o mi tía me acababa de pedir que...?

\- Me parece que ya tienes que usar un Sonotone, y siendo tan joven... que pena – Dijo Lucifer jugando con una de las pelotas pequeñas de mi prima, pasándosela de una mano a otra con parsimonia y sonriendo con humor. No había ni rastro del hombre que antes estaba sentado conmigo en la parte trasera de un coche, y eso me aliviaba... por que ese hombre me había parecido alguien... muy oscuro, sinceramente aun que me irritara y lo odiara, prefiero mil veces el Lucifer pedante, sarcástico y humorístico. Mi Tía suspiro y yo mire a el hombre que vestía de negro con una mirada nada amable que me la devolvió con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lucifer, preferiría que dejaras las bromas para otro momento, esto es serio. Le estoy pidiendo a mi sobrina algo peligroso que preferiría no decirle, pero ella tiene el perfil y la edad para hacerlo. - Regañó Chloe bastante nerviosa. Yo intente procesar lo que me estaban pidiendo, me había quedado completamente en blanco y al pensarlo me temblaban las piernas.

\- Oh vamos tampoco es tan peligroso, yo estaré allí para protegerla y os recuerdo que soy infalible – Dijo señalándose así mismo con el pulgar y guiñándonos el ojo. Arrugue la nariz en un gesto despreciativo, aspire e inspire para calmarme a misma y no decir algo desagradable.

\- Vamos a ver. Me estáis pidiendo que me infiltre en un Puticlub, por que hay una trata de blancas y están asesinando a putas de mi edad, ¿Es en serio o me estáis tomando el pelo? No, lo digo por que ahora mismo estoy flipando. - Dije gesticulando mucho con las manos, cosa que probaba mi histeria, oí como el se aguantaba la risa y se acariciaba el puente de la nariz para ocultarla. Me gire hacia el apretando los puños.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?, por que no la tiene – Dije cerrando y abriendo la mano derecha para tranquilizarme, me relajaba, el me devolvió la mirada.

\- Tu, enserio eres tan diferente, que me entra la curiosidad, pequeña humana - ¿Pequeña humana? Y este tío quien se cree que es ¿Dios?.

\- ¿Y entonces tu que eres... ?¿un orco de mordor? - Dije con voz sarcastica. El me miro intensamente y juro que vi como instintivamente se puso mas cerca de mi, intimidante.

\- No, yo soy el... - Dijo con voz tan ronca que hizo sentirme aun mas pequeña, no logro terminar por que mi Tía interrumpió.

\- Diane, necesito que me digas si estas dispuesta o no – Dijo Chloe apurada, como si no queria que yo escuchara lo que el iba a decir y hubiera interrumpido aposta. Me volví a mirarla, y ella suavizo la mirada. - No tienes por que hacerlo cariño – Suspire ruidosamente, y de reojo vi como Lucifer se acomodaba bien su chaqueta de traje negro mirando su reloj de muñeca caro.

\- Obviamente no va a aceptar, tiene demasiado miedo, así que yo me voy, me esperan en Lux, hoy abrimos antes – Su voz sonó mas hostil de lo normal y antes de que abriera la puerta de entrada para irse oí mi voz decir:

\- Acepto. Esta bien, lo haré - Me miro por encima del hombro. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego marcharse, cuando se cerro la puerta indicando que se había ido, aun me quede mirando unos minutos mas a la puerta, con los hombros tensos y en guardia.

 

Esa sonrisa...  
Esa sonrisa, no había sido como ninguna otra que me haya dirigido.  
Era una sonrisa siniestra...  
Como prometiendo algo, algo que aun no lograba entender, pero que entendería, eso es lo que decía.


End file.
